Lily Evans knew this
by elmccabe
Summary: A one shot Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

First year Lily Evans knew this:

In order to cast Wingardium Leviosa you must swish and flick. Potions is interesting but Sev is the only other person who thinks so. Hagrid is much more kind than he looks and his cooking is terrible. Marlene McKinnon is wicked funny and becomes Lily's first friend. Every Thursday morning on the way to Transfiguration the stairs will move and Lily will be late. James Potter and Sirius Black think they're awfully clever. Gryffindor flies circles around the other house's Quidditch teams. You don't hang out with people in other houses but apparently it wasn't always like that. Hogwarts was home.

Second year Lily Evans knew this:

History of magic is a good class to catch up on sleep. Mr. Filch hates the students and Lily wanted to kick his ugly cat anyway. Frank Longbottom is two years older than her and very handsome. The portrait of the Fat Lady enjoys making up ridiculous passwords. Severus' friends don't like her because her parents are muggles. Marlene is her best friend, even when she tells Lily that Sev is evil. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew are good at making her laugh. She is quite good at charms. Hogwarts was home.

Third year Lily Evans knew this:

She'd rather cut off her hand than admit it, but James Potter is phenomenal at Transfiguration. The greenhouses are relaxing when you can hear the rain pitter patter on the roof while dealing with dangerous plants. Remus Lupin misses class a lot but Lily really does believe his mom is sick. She has to study in the library because the fire in the common room makes her sleepy. There has been a lot of hexing in the corridors between houses and people are getting hurt. She could master anything in charms so fast Professor Flitwick made her practice with her the fourth years sometimes. The Marauders tried to curse Sev but Professor Slughorn caught them and gave them detention. Petunia won't talk to her anymore, except to call her a freak. Hogwarts was home.

Fourth year Lily Evans knew this:

Sev only hangs out with her when he knows his friends won't be around. She sometimes fails her defense against the dark arts test because Sirius is muttering the answers aloud behind her and she gets confused. The house elves in the kitchens make pudding just like her mom and don't mind when she comes down at two in the morning. Marlene is going steady with an older Ravenclaw whose friend likes Lily (they're both jerks though). James Potter tries to ask her out for the first time and she laughed so hard she accidently poked him in the eye with her wand. Gryffindor is going to lose the House Cup because their Quidditch team was so dismal for the first time in years. Professor Dumbledore is on friendly terms with Madam Rosmerta and she gives him free Butterbeer on Hogsemeade trips sometimes. Peeves has made it his personal mission to set up booby traps for the entire school and nowhere is safe. Hogwarts was home.

Fifth year Lily Evans knew this:

Severus is a rotten prat who ruined their friendship when he called her a mudblood in front of the whole school. Petunia no longer even speaks to her and Lily found out about her new boyfriend, Vernon, from her father in a letter. No one in her dorm knows about The Beatles until Lily brought them to muggle London and made them listen to an album at a record store over break. James Potter has an ugly, massive crush on her and she can't stand him ever since the scene at the lake. She is pretty sure that Severus was right about Remus being a werewolf. Being a prefect is a lot of work but at least she gets to boss around the nasty Slytherin boys. Slugclub parties are fun but Slughorn always asks why she won't bring Severus as a date anymore. She and Sirius like to talk about their family problems in the common room when they're supposed to be asleep. Hogwarts was home.

Sixth year Lily Evans knew this:

James Potter grew up a lot over summer (looks and personality wise). Divination is a load of bullshit and she can't believe she signed up to take it again. She and Marlene can sneak Firewhiskey into the dorms when they want to get sloshed. She hasn't spoken to Severus in months, and that's fine with her. She gets kicked out of the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch game when she screams that the Ravenclaws tried to seduce her to get the team secrets from James. The Forbidden Forest is scary as shit and one should never go in there, even when she and Peter get dared to. Professor Slughorn doesn't make her work with Severus anymore even though he doesn't like when she works with Remus because they laugh too loudly in class. Her mom is dead and _Oh God_ , she never thought anything could hurt _so_ much. Hogwarts was home.

Seventh year Lily Evans knew this:

Being Headgirl means being mature, even when she's itching to try out some new hexes on the Slytherins. Marlene got her heart broken by a muggle boy and Lily isn't sure she'll ever believe in love again. It took her twenty-six consecutive tries to get the Patronus charm and she isn't sure why Peter and Remus are smirking so much. Some bloke named Voldemort is performing dark magic and rising to power in the Wizarding World and targeting people like her. She and Sirius are the best dancers in their house, which they back up when they swing dance at a party one time and the whole house claps for them. She is definitely dating James Potter and she is also probably in love with him, but keep that on the down low for now. She wants to work as a healer after Hogwarts but Professor McGonagall told her they might now hire muggleborns at the moment. She hasn't talked to Severus in two years but she doesn't really miss him anymore, especially since she saw him flinch when someone touched his left arm. Hogwarts was still home, but not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone asked for me to do this with more characters of the Marauder's Era soooo here is James'!

First year James Potter knew this:

Gryffindor was absolutely the only house worth being sorted into. Transfiguration was easy as pie but the teacher you had to watch out for. The Quidditch House team was good but when he joined they would be phenomenal. Sirius Black was his best friend even if his mum was wicked scary. If you were going to get detention (which he did) you should try and get it with Hagrid. Sometimes he liked to hex that Snape boy but only when Lily wasn't around. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were visiting him for the Easter hols and his mum was proud of James for making such good friends. Sometimes the paintings would swear back at you if you yelled long enough. Hogwarts was home.

Second year James Potter knew this:

The best ways to learn new swear words are pretending to throw Remus' books in the fire. He helped win the first Quidditch match of the season but he doesn't remember because a Hufflepuff hit him in the head with a bludger. Challenging Peeves to a prank war means detention every Saturday for a whole month. Peter burned Sirius' hair off in potions when he slipped a firework into his potion for nerves. Lily Evans was pretty when she laughed at his jokes (she never laughed if Snivellus was around). The castle had at least three secret passageways and two trap doors. Remus had a secret and he would find out what it was if it was the last thing he did. Sparks would fly out of his wand if people made him angry by calling people in his house mudbloods. Hogwarts was home.

Third year James Potter knew this:

Divination was a joke but it was always fun to pretend to tell Peter his fortune in dramatic whispers. Professor Slughorn saved James' arse when Filtch was trying to put him in detention for the thirteenth time that month. Gryffindor kept losing House Points because Sirius kept trying to sneak into the other House's common rooms. Sirius and Marlene had snogged four times and Sirius liked to tell anyone who would listen. He really wanted to kiss Lily but he would be satisfied with holding her hand (don't tell anyone or Sirius will take the mickey out of him for it). Remus was a werewolf and the boys swore they would find a way to help him with his transformation. Peter wanted to make a map of all the Castle secrets they knew but Remus insisted they find more out before they actually make a map. The astronomy tour was a good place to think when he wanted to be alone. Hogwarts was home.

Fourth year James Potter knew this:

He really fancied Lily Evans but when he asked her out she laughed so hard he thought he his knees would give out. He and Sirius liked to pick on Snivellus but Snivellus was just as guilty trying to hex them as they were to him. He caused Gryffindor to lose to Slytherin when he illegally knocked Regulus off his broom (but to be fair Regulus told Sirius he was a family disappointment so James felt it was justified). He got drunk for the first time at a house party and kissed a fifth year girl and wondered what it would be like to kiss someone he cared about. Peter convinced the House Elves to let them back into the kitchen again but know they would only listen to him. The merpeople were friendly but only if you properly paid them respect. He and the other Marauders, a name they came up with themselves, were researching how to become animagus for Remus even if it was deathly dangerous. Mr. Filch was a squib, which he only knew when he was put in detention again, and never carried a wand. Hogwarts was home.

Fifth year James Potter knew this:

O.W.L.'s were a pain in his arse and he'd never studied so much. He was made Quidditch captain which he knew he deserved so it wasn't a big shock. Remus tried to be more mature since he and Evans were made prefects. The Slytherins had started cursing the other houses when no teachers were around. Lily Evans had kissed Amos Diggory and he thought he was going to throw up when he found it (especially since all they do is fight now and he can't help it the words just slip out). Care of Magical creatures was the perfect class to skive off when the boys needed to work on becoming animagus, which they succeeded in finally thank you very much. Sirius and Peter turned his hair purple on his birthday and he let it stay like that for weeks for shits and gigs. After the scene at the lake, he was sure Evans would never talk to him again and he wasn't sure he blamed her. Hogwarts was home.

Sixth year James Potter knew this:

Full moons were dangerous and wild but so fun and he knew it made Remus feel better. Somehow Lily found it in her heart to forgive him and they were finally friends again Thank Merlin. Sirius moved in last summer when his family finally went over the edge and James finally knew what it was like to live with your brother. Peter spit out his pumpkin juice on Remus when Sirius announced he was shagging a Ravenclaw. He and Marlene were the reigning gobstone champions and Sirius threw his set out the window when they beat him again. Lily asked him to come to a Slugclub party as her date, as a friend, and he fell down the stairs in shock and Sirius snorted so loud he woke the portrait of the Fat Lady up. He wasn't sure he and his friends would be brothers anymore when Sirius told Snivellus about Remus' secret but somehow Remus forgave Sirius so James did too. Hogwarts was home.

Seventh year James Potter knew this:

Albus Dumbledore must be off his rocker to make him Headboy even if Remus swears he'll do a fine job. He fell in love with Lily the moment he watched her chuck a letter from Sirius' mum in the fire and promptly kissed her on the mouth to which she responded enthusiastically. He had plenty of chances to hex Snape that year but left him alone with respect to Lily. He set a record for goals in a Quidditch match the game they won the cup and his name was engraved on a trophy for it. He and his friends decided they were going to fight in the war next year but for now they were content with slipping dungbombs into the Slytherin's school bags. Remus got a perfect score on his defense test and Peter posted it to the common room for everyone to see. He went with Lily to her sister's wedding and they got kicked off when Vernon caught them snogging in the bathroom at the reception (they couldn't make themselves care). James almost burned the library down and was banned for life and considered it his highest achievement to date. Hogwarts was home, but not for much longer.


End file.
